


Good Enough for You

by Radicrow



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, F/M, Porn but it's self-indulgent, Reader is afab but uses gender neutral pronouns, Reader-Insert, Tentacle sex that lasts longer than most of my final papers, Tentacles, Thou art the Summoner and the Summoner art thou, Vaginal Sex, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicrow/pseuds/Radicrow
Summary: It starts with Delthea making her brother self-conscious by roasting him at breakfast and ends with you stuffed full of tentacles like a Kinder Surprise (the surprise is tentacles). This takes place in the good timeline where Luthier is in feh.
Relationships: Ryuto | Luthier/Reader, Ryuto | Luthier/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Good Enough for You

Luthier has always been a kind, innocent soul underneath his fussiness and eccentricities. Which was why he took everything his dear sister told him to heart so easily.

“Ya know, Lu? I don’t think you actually KNOW how lucky you are!” Delthea spoke through a mouthful of sweet porridge that was more honey than grain. 

Luthier frowned at Delthea’s table manners, though he had long been defeated in trying to correct them.

“Whatever could you be talking about this time? I thought we already established how fortuitous I am to have an ‘adorable and magically omnipotent little sister’ as you eons ago?”

Delthea cringed at her brother quoting her. Amazing! No one had ever made Delthea feel embarrassed for anything she had said before! Maybe Lu is a prodigy in his own right? But she pushed past her mild discomfort and continued after another spoonful of breakfast. 

“No, of course that has been established already! My silly brother, I am talking about your blessed relationship!”

Luthier reached out with his handkerchief, seemingly trying to wipe something off Delthea’s face before his hand was reflexively smacked away. Delthea never stopped once in her explanation.

“I was up all night thinking. You know how many people are alone in this world, wishing they could find their someone amazing to spend the rest of their days with? I thought of you, and how lucky you are to have found your someone!”

Luthier did not try to correct her on how his relationship was not sealed by marriage yet and could theoretically end at any point, though he loathes to think of it.

“Anyways, I was thinking, Lu, we both know your Summoner is perfect. Nice, charming, an impressive position, and not bad to look at at all! But I’m worried about what you have to offer them in return. I actually care about keeping your tender heart intact!”

—It is just a memory now, but Luthier still winces remembering how Delthea had pulled no punches when she proceeded to call him boring and overbearing and told him that he had better find his love a gift to show them that their relationship can be exciting before it’s too late.

He’s frustrated that his sister’s words had driven him on this blind hunt for his relationship’s holy grail. You had shown him many times over in all sorts of ways how happy you are to be with him. And although he had his own insecurities about your relationship at its conception, all his worries were washed away by your sweet words and touches. 

And yet, here he is with new doubts blossoming in his mind, dangerous seeds sown by the innocently careless words of his little sister.

The market he had gone to in pursuit of a gift for his beloved has settled remarkably from when he had first entered. The bustle of the crowd that had pushed him to the shop where he was currently standing had simmered down considerably, allowing him enough peace to begin engrossing himself in the wares. 

Or rather, stare intensely at the lavish array of scrolls and hefty stacks of tomes that were laid out on the shop’s display rug, trying to deem one of them worthy of being a gift for his beloved.

A wooden sign reading “DO NOT TOUCH,” stopping any plans he had for examining the unknown magical merchandise to his scholarly heart’s content—but he will not be deterred!

“... Can I help you find something, young man?” The shopkeep seems to have noticed his plight… Or perhaps the older woman was just getting uncomfortable over the strange lad eyeing her wares like he was planning something nefarious?

“Yes, would you happen to have any recommendations on something romantic to gift to a significant other?” 

Luthier pauses before adding, “Something exciting, if you please. The more exciting the better.”

The shopkeep gives Luthier a strange look that he could not quite identify—somewhere between surprise and suspicion.

The setup of the shop clearly conveys it’s intentions, a collection of strange tomes meant to draw the interests of adventurous mages and avid collectors. Of course a searching for a genuinely “romantic” gift from here would be atypical, to say the least, as this merchant stranger knows not of Luthier’s peculiarities.

And yet. 

The old woman’s expression turns to a strangely gentle smile, like she knew exactly what to give upon the request. She turns to one of the tome stacks, tapping her finger against their spines before maneuvering her hands in an impressive way. In the blink of an eye, snatching a tome out of the stack without destabilizing any of the other volumes.

Luthier had no time to express his delight at the amazing feat before the sturdy looking tome was being pushed towards him. The shopkeep encourages him to hold the tome, which he finds surprisingly heavy in his hands.

“If it’s a lover, this gift is for my boy, I’ll swear that you won’t find any tome more exciting than this one!” The old woman speaks confidently.

Luthier examines the book in his hands the best he can. There was a magical seal on the tome that prevented him from finding out what it actually was himself. It’s a weak one that seems to be more of a warning for the shop’s “Do Not Touch” policy rather than to seal any danger, but he figures it would be impolite to break the seal right here in front of the shopkeeper. Something about the tome makes him want to shiver, though he feels nothing hostile or dangerous from it, rather he feels curiously drawn to its pages. Surely if his Summoner has no desire for the thing, he could make use of it, so he figures that there would be no waste in purchasing this volume

* * *

So how did it end up like this?

Luthier staggers back with a startled cry as the tome he had opened falls to the floor of his chambers with a thud. His mind races at this moment, thinking that his judgement had been horribly wrong when he had foolishly relinquished his entire month of pay from the Order to purchase you this damned book.

The fallen tome shakes and quivers as the abomination that Luthier had unknowingly summoned grows to its full potential. 

A mass of gloopy darkness bubbles violently from the pages as if the ink on the pages themselves was trying to revert to their untouched form.

The mass grows larger by the second, but what makes Luthier pale are the large, inky tentacles shooting out of the growth, multiplying rapidly, turning the mass into a horrifying amalgamation of tendrils. The tentacles thrash dangerously, knocking items off their places in Luthier’s room as they continue to sprout and lengthen, now reaching the ceiling and still expanding outwards. 

The tome itself finds itself buried, hidden away under the writhing abomination, and Luthier curses as his chance to neutralize the mass was swept away under the chaos of tendrils. 

Pulling himself together, the mage takes a step back, beginning to ready a fire spell. He had originally intended to burn the tome itself, but now all he could do is pray to the Mother that the flames would work to burn away the tentacles as well. Though, none of his praying seems to have improved his luck as his backwards pace causes him to step right on a stray tendril. 

The thing whips forward violently at the contact of his heel, and at the same time a sharp ache pricks at Luthier’s skull. The pain, serving as a distraction, combined with the tentacle’s sudden movement, results in a Luthier knocked off balance and falling face first into the dark mass with an undignified scream. 

When he lands in the squirming mass, he immediately starts panicking. The sick, visceral feeling of someone facing death hit him like a horse.

That is until he quickly realizes that he has landed into the pile of tendrils yet have not been torn apart into gorey pieces of Luthier like he was anticipating. The tentacles that seemed so violent moments ago cushioned his fall like a… uniquely designed mattress. And to his own surprise, he relaxes slightly as one of the tentacles rubs at the back of his head, where the sharp pain blossomed when he had stepped on the tentacle that laid on the floor.

Luthier feels gears quickly turn in his head as the appendage pets and rubs it.

The tentacle that reacted violently upon being stepped on at the same time that pain was inflicted on his own body.

The summoned mass that thrashed as he panicked.

The lack of actual hostility in the creature(?) throughout the entire ordeal and the fact that it seems to be compelled to act according to the state of his body and emotions.

He begins to feel quite foolish, slowly realizing that this creature must be the spell of the tome itself, reacting in a frenzy due to it running on his magical power and being in sync with his very being. But he had no time to further ponder the subject as the door to his chambers bursts open.

“LUTHIER!”

He quickly turns his head to see you stand there, looking ragged, with a terrified look on your face as you gaze upon what you think is your lover being eaten by a monster.

“I-I’m okay!” Luthier tries to reassure you, but you’re already rushing over, attempting to free him from the tentacles with a hard pull of his arms.

Of course, you succeed.

Given that Luthier feels no need to resist you, the tentacles free him without any resistance themselves and the force of the pull and lack of resistance knocks you back. Luthier is barely able to gather his reflexes to cushion your head as he falls forward, and on top of you himself, effectively knocking the wind out of you.

“Oh, Goddess!” Luthier scrambles to pick himself off of you and help you to sit up, checking for any bruising on your head before pulling his confused Summoner into his arms. “My love, you don’t know how ecstatic I am to see you!” Luthier sighs, boldly burying his face into your hair and nuzzling into you.

But you start struggling out of his grip to look him in the face. 

“Not! The time, Lu! Could you please tell me what all of THIS is first?” 

There is still a hint of panic in your voice, and Luthier hates it. This was meant to be a show of affection for you and all it has done so far is cause you worry and destroy his room.

A couple tentacles reach out from the sides to caress your face in a fashion similar to a pair of soothing hands, but only serves to make you shriek as they smear their slime on you.

It is an ordeal to calm you down and explain the situation, but Luthier was somehow able to do so even as you shuddered and shook at the squirming mass behind him.

“So you got this all for me? Oh Lu, you shouldn’t have.”

The small jest blows right past his head.

“Yes… I think it would have been for the best if I never went to the market in the first place. But I could not stop thinking about what Delthea said, and it made me realize.” Luthier shifts a bit nervously before continuing.

“I never tried to think much about how you’re too good for me because I was so caught on how good you are _to_ me,” he swallowed. “I apologize… For not being able to give you a thrilling relationship. For not being adept at romance. For not being able to give you what you deserve…” His eyes squeeze shut. Afraid of seeing your reaction to him pouring his heart out and telling you all about his anxieties.

Then he feels a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Hey. Look at me, Luthier.” Your voice was gentle and comforting as you spoke and held no judgement.

Luthier blinks open to your bittersweet smile.

“Lu… I’m with you because I love you… I love everything about you, from body to soul, from mind to actions. I’m sorry something I did, or didn’t do, made you feel like you were inadequate. But please know that you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Luthier’s eyes suddenly feel hot. 

“Oh, love…” You croon softly, the hand that stroked his cheek moving up to wipe away tears spilling out against his will.

Luthier moves to hug you tightly, pulling you close to his chest and resting his head on your shoulder. “Look at me making a show out of nothing…. There have never been words that have made me happier to hear…” Luthier sighs, his voice sounding just a tad choked up from the tears.

You pat and stroke his back in a soothing manner until he hesitantly pulls away, his emotions settled enough but he still longed for your touch.

Luthier makes a small startled sound when he gets a look at you.

He had been ignoring the mass of tendrils this entire time that he had been pouring out his emotions, but he’s now reminded of its presence by the tentacles that wrapped around your body like rope bindings.

“I-I’m so sorry, they… The things—“ Luthier flushes in embarrassment.

He was so caught up in his feelings that he didn’t even notice the tentacles trying to hug you like he was doing himself!

You gave a small laugh. “It’s fine! You said these things respond to your emotions or whatever right? I guess you really wanted to hug me, then? It’s cute.” You pat one of the tentacles that had just released you upon Luthier’s realization.

Luthier drags a hand down his face. “Goddess… And now there’s this thing… Can you believe that that woman sold this thing to me when I asked her for a romantic gift? I suppose you can say that it fit the excitement criteria I asked for but this is far from a romantic gift!”

You blush a bit as a thought hits you as to what this tome’s intended use if it _was_ advertised as a romantic item. But how would the innocent Luthier have known that? Why would that shopkeeper sell something like this to a man who sends out nothing but vanilla energy?

You clear your throat. Nothing wrong with having a little fun if it’s already purchased, right?

“Lu… Can I have a kiss?” You ask, once again moving closer to the now visibly confused mage.

“Y… Yes?” Luthier answers in a way that almost sounds like a question, but closes his eyes and leans forward to press his lips to yours nonetheless.

Maintaining the kisses, you loop your arms around his neck, lifting yourself up slightly to settle on his lap.

Luthier stiffens slightly at the sudden contact but does not shy away when you deepen the kiss. His hands clench on the ground at his sides, a habit he had picked up during intimate times out of his own awkwardness and uncertainty about where and how was appropriate to touch.

Luthier feels his cheeks grow warm as he feels your tongue slip into his mouth to caress his own. He is embarrassed to admit that this is his favorite way to enjoy your kisses.

Suddenly, he hears a small gasp as you pull away from his lips and press yourself to his chest, your hands grasping at the cloth on his back. He opens his eyes and immediately lets out a sound of surprise when he sees a couple tentacles once again encircling your torso

But this time the sight makes him flush so hard he feels like he could pass out. The tentacles weren’t just simply hugging you this time.

He can see two of them feeling you… _indecently_.

It is difficult to see clearly from his angle with you pressing yourself against him, but from what he can tell from his view—as well as what he can feel from the tentacles occasionally brushing his own body in their movement—they’re rubbing and kneading your chest in a filthy way he could never initiate himself. And what’s more shocking to Luthier is that you seem to be enjoying this greatly, judging by your small sounds and how you have started grinding yourself against him.

You seem to notice his staring.

You pull back a bit from his body, unlooping your arms from his neck before speaking in a voice that makes Luthier’s heart rate quicken.

“Here… Look at me Lu… This is what you want to do to me, isn’t it?” You smile mischievously as you slide a hand against one of the tentacles trying to play with your chest through your shirt. “I think I get it now. This spell is meant to help channel and amplify desires… It’s a magical sex toy. I can’t believe you got your hands on something so… debauched.” 

Gods. Luthier _is_ going to pass out. The sight of you enjoying these tentacles is awakening something deeply depraved in him and he’s not sure he has the mental capabilities at the moment to confront it.

“I-I….This..” Luthier swallows hard. Not able to come up with anything to say as he watches more tentacles try to wriggle their way into your clothes—hungering to feel your bare skin.

You hum a bit, gently pushing at the tentacles on your body to release you, which linger for a moment, but give without fuss. You stand and help Luthier to his own feet before pushing the man gently towards his bed and he follows your silent command almost eagerly, sitting down on the mattress that is undoubtedly more comfortable than the floor he was on, while you move to stand in front of him.

His blood pounds in his ears and he becomes painfully aware of how stuffy his clothes are as he watches you shed your own.

Your boots had already been discarded while he was distracted by his aroused daze and your heavy summoner’s coat follows, it slips off your shoulders and drops to the ground with a small sound before being dragged away somewhere by the ever present tentacles.

You continue to strip, wanting to tease your beloved redhead, but your own eagerness to be bare and touched leads to you impatiently slipping out of your clothes.

Though it seems that Luthier doesn’t mind either way, as you notice that he is breathing a little quicker while working on clumsily freeing himself from his robes that are far too constricting now.

Luthier is left in his pants when you are down to your undergarments.

You smile at the sight of him in front of you. He is red faced with slightly ruffled hair from your earlier kissing, but more importantly are those adorable brown eyes, those which made him look haughty and disinterested to some, now held nothing but desire as he took in your body.

The man must not realize how he looks, scanning your body like a hungry beast and you chuckle at contrast between his generally innocent demeanor and the shamelessness he now displays. His desire shows through the tentacles that sway in the air and slink on the ground, you feel yourself growing excited at the few that brush against you in their movement, leaving a slight wetness on the skin they touch.

You watch as Luthier jolts when you reach out to grab a particularly bold tentacle that kept brushing against your torso.

You pull it towards your chest, inviting it to feel the skin that was earlier obstructed by your tunic.

Luthier grips the bed sheets as he watches you gasp in delight when the tentacle eagerly slips under the cloth that covers your chest, pushing it up to expose the prized skin there before having its fun kneading your chest. The sensation is more intense now that there was no cloth obstructing the tendril’s work and you can feel that the tentacle was not just wet, but pleasantly warm as it touches you.

Another tentacle joins the one that is now squeezing and rubbing itself around one of your nipples, first moving to unclasp and free the cloth from your chest in a surprisingly skillful manner, before it curls around your body to give your other bud the same attention.

You bite your lip and rub your thighs together as the heat in your body creeps down to your lower regions.

A surprised “Ah!” forces its way through your lips as a slick tentacle pushes itself through your squeezed thighs from behind and slides against your clothed folds. You still have enough shame to blush when the tentacle starts to squirm, trying to push your panties aside to access your most intimate regions, yet enough desire to slightly part your thighs for the tentacle to do as it pleases.

The tentacle tentacle almost seems to revel in the wetness dripping from you, from the way it slides, making sure to caress every part of your slit.

You gasp as the slick tentacle pulls back before pushing forward again, beginning to fuck your thighs, giving you the most delicious friction to grind your hips back against. The stimulation from the tentacles still playing with your chest and the one pushing itself between your thighs makes your mind run wild with the need for more.

You hear an almost whimper from Luthier from where he sat in front of you. It seems this show is starting to become too much for him to bear as you can see him palming himself through his pants in the cutest way.

You smile at how dirty your dear mage looks, touching himself to the depraved scene in front of him.

You wonder if you could drive him wild by pushing this further.

The tentacle between your thighs withdraws completely from your legs, though you nary had the time to express your disappointment as you feel many thicker tentacles nudge gently at the back of your thighs and legs, lifting themselves slightly and urging you to sit back on them as if they were some soft of makeshift throne. This position gives you the most wicked idea and you spread your legs slowly, revealing yourself to Luthier who seems to be scrambling to free his cock from his trousers, which have probably grown too tight at this point.

A tearing noise sounds and you realize that tendrils had made their way in the spaces between your hips and underwear and quite literally tore your panties apart at the seams, leaving you completely exposed, but your mind is too clouded with lust to lament the loss of your precious underwear.

You part your legs a bit further, squeaking in delight when the tentacles that had torn your underwear shoot to wrap around your thighs and hold your legs apart with strength that would be terrifying if you weren’t so aroused at the moment.

The tendrils at your chest lessen their fondling enough for you to continue your teasing without their distraction. You hum lightly, catching Luthier’s eyes which trailed down your body, following one of your hands down to your dripping core.

You can’t help but grin as you watch Lu’s shaky hand stroke his length, his eyes clearly focused on how your fingers were now slipping into yourself, stretching and rubbing in preparation for the debauchery to come. “Love, if only you could see yourself right now…. you’re so shameless,” you tease him through your own heavy breathing, despite being the one spread out and touching yourself to incite a reaction from your lover.

Luthier groans at your devilishly teasing, lips gently parted with an unspoken, yet surely logical retort, as his hand continues to stroke his length softly at the sight of you.

A tentacle moves to rest at the crook between your pelvis and inner thigh, rubbing itself against your lips and cluing you on just what filthy thing Luthier wants to see next. You smirk and pull your hand away from your core, moving it up to your lips and making a show of licking your juices off of your fingers.

Luthier almost moans seeing your boldness but quickly quiets in aroused horror as he watches you wiggle your hips slightly, sighing as the thick tentacle rests on your slit. The tentacle slides against you and Luthier shudders at the wet sound caused by the mix of your arousal and the tentacle’s own mysterious lubricant.

“This is what you want to see, isn’t it? You dirty boy…” Your words made fresh blood rush to his cheeks. 

The tendrils do act on his desires, after all.

It feels so _filthy_ but Luthier can’t pull his eyes away from the sight of your hand spreading your lower lips apart, inviting the tapered tip of the tentacle to prod curiously at your entrance before pressing itself in.

“O-oh…” You squeeze your eyes shut and your voice wavers as the tentacle sinks ever so slowly deeper inside you. The tentacle is thicker than you had anticipated, but your arousal makes the stretch satisfying and your thighs are trembling by the time it fills you entirely. You open your eyes to glance down, whimpering when you see the large tentacle stretching you open.

The tentacles that are still wrapped around your torso and chest begin kneading and petting you again, as if comforting you in their own strange way. Not that their motions help the intense pressure of it all in anyway, and you can only cry out as they pull and rub at your chest while the tentacle inside you begins thrusting in a slow rhythm.

Luthier is now thoroughly enjoying the debauchery, matching the slow caress of his hand on his cock with the pace of the tentacle. He bites his lip, trying to stifle any embarrassing sounds as he jerks himself watching you shakily rub at your clit as the tentacle fucks you.

You squeak and your legs instinctively try to close—though to no avail thanks to the tentacles restraining your legs—when you feel the warm, slick tip of a thinner tendril nudge against your other entrance. You blush slightly at the idea that your sweet Lu wants to see you stretched out in both holes but oblige his desires, taking a shaky breath to relax yourself as you feel the second tentacle push slowly inside. 

You whimper at the new sensation of yourself being stretched out once again while still being fucked by the first tentacle. The tendrils inside you alternate their movement, and you groan as they leave you no chance to feel empty. Just as you had gotten used to the stretch from the second tentacle, it is removed, and its place taken by a thicker one with a size matching the one still thrusting into your core. Your thighs tremble in arousal and strain as the tentacle begins to push into your ass once again.

You look at Luthier with unfocused eyes, your mind no longer clear enough to tease the man. 

He has stopped stroking himself, his hand lay in a loose grip around the base of his cock. It seems that he is trying to withhold his release as his salacious show has yet to conclude, but watching you mewl and shake your hips wantonly as the second tentacle bottoms out inside you makes his hips buck up almost instinctively.

It’s all too much for you.

The tentacles playing with your chest.

The ones moving inside you, rubbing together through your walls at a moderate pace.

The lewd, wet sounds of your holes being fucked mixed with your own heavy breathing.

Your hand has long stopped rubbing your clit, your energy drained by the pleasure being brought to you, but the inky mass brings you your solution in the form of yet another tentacle that slinks up to rest on your belly before reaching down to play with your sensitive nub.

This brings you over the edge and you squeeze around the tentacles that neither halt nor let up their maddening pace and you cry out wordlessly, throwing your head back as you cum harder than you’ve ever had before, your arching body restrained by the tentacles that hold you still.

You feel the tentacles slow in their actions.

It’s not enough.

“Give me more! Please, oh god, please give me more! Luthier, I-“ you beg desperately, locking wild eyes with your obliging lover.

You hiss as the tentacles begin moving again, the ones inside you now set a punishing pace, you’re sure that you’ll be sore and aching tomorrow but you don’t care.Tears are welling up and bubbling over your lashes at this point as the pleasure grows to new heights.

The tentacles pound your sensitive holes and you practically sob at the overstimulation.

Your second climax comes even harder than the first, but your body no longer has the energy to struggle and arch. You swear your vision goes white for a moment and you can do nothing but squeeze around the tentacles pathetically while they fuck you through your release.

You whimper as you come down from your high, the tentacles that fucked you so harshly moments before slowly withdrew, pulling out of you with embarrassing wet squelches and leaving you feeling empty. You're left sitting on the throne of tentacles, some of them caressing your body in an almost loving manner, coaxing you back to the calm of normalcy.

It is now that you realize you never heard Lu make a sound while you came.Looking up, you see his poor dick still standing at attention and Luthier himself seems mesmerized watching you, enough so to ignore his own desire. You click your tongue, carefully rising from your seat and onto shaky legs. 

“Wait, don’t get up!” Luthier holds out his arms, fearing that you’ll collapse, but you shush him, stumbling over the short distance to straddle him.

“You’re so cute, Luthier,” you whisper. 

You barely have enough energy left to move, so you opt to save the little you have left to repay your darling’s kindness.

“Let me take care of you now,” you grin in a dopey manner, still high on the pleasure you experienced, but Luthier finds you a beautiful sight as ever before.

“A-ah… You’re always so good to me…” Luthier pants, his words echoing the conundrum he had before, but this time, lust replaced the sorrow in his tone.

You lean up to peck his lips.“I just like you too much.” 

One of your hands reaches behind Luthier’s head, tangling into the orange hair that was now dampened with sweat and coaxing him into a deeper kiss. Your other hand goes behind you as you lift your hips, taking a hold of his neglected cock and pressing the blunt head against your rear.

“W-wait, that’s—” Luthier breaks the kiss for a moment with this half-hearted protest, clearly embarrassed.

You smile mischievously, “You want to feel me here, don’t you? Who was it that watched that tentacle fuck my ass so intently before?”

“I was just…! Don’t say something so crude!”

You hum as Luthier’s hips buck. His cock sliding against the cleft of your ass before you huff and grab one of his hands, guiding it to his own dick.

“Then you can put it in yourself.”

Luthier gulps, his adam’s apple bobs adorably, inviting you to give it a kiss which rewards you with a small “Ah!”

You smile as you feel the head of his cock once again presses against your tender rear. His other hand holds your waist, helping you down and he slowly sinks himself into your ass. A sigh escapes your lips at the feeling of being filled and stretched once more, the penetration feeling more intimate this time with Luthier. 

You reach for the hand that was free from your waist, holding it lovingly as you spoke, “You don’t have to be gentle, I’ve been waiting for you this whole time.”

Luthier’s heart throbs at those tender, words, the dirty connotations missing him by a mile. He moves in to kiss you gently. His other hand moves off your waist and he instead trails it down to rub at your clit. “I love you, so much…” He speaks.

You have half the mind to glance at him in confusion before squealing in surprise as the tentacles you had forgotten about wrap firmly around your waist before pulling you up and pushing you back down on his cock roughly.

Luthier groans at the warmth and friction of your insides, and you nearly start crying again at the intensity of the motion. You wriggle your hips in an attempt to grind against his hand, seeking more stimulation, as you feel a climax edging its way closer again.

You are suddenly struck with the thought that there might have been something about the makeup of the fluid on the tentacles that made you more sensitive than usual, but had no time to ponder this as Luthier buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“I-I’m going to—” He could barely grit out, before he gasps.

The tentacles push you down particularly hard and you take Luthier’s length to the hilt.

At the same time you feel a delicious pain at your neck as Luthier bites down to muffle his sounds as he cums, his sharp canines digging into your skin as he pumps your ass full of his seed. You are once again pushed over the edge and you soon follow Luthier, your insides milking him of all his worth.

The tentacles loosen from your waist, the entire mass itself starting to dissolve now that Luthier’s energy is spent. You slump over onto the mage and he falls back onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted. Your body has barely enough strength left to pull yourself up and off Luthier’s softening length and he groans, feeling some of his seed drip out of you and back onto his dick.

Luthier rubs his forehead, wondering for a moment where his circlet had gone before waving it off and picking his robes off the ground. He uses the inside of the sleeve to wipe his spent off the two of you, too tired to care about the consequences of the laundry tomorrow. 

It isn’t long before the two of you are cuddled up together under his sheets, whispering lovely nonsense to each other in the warmth of each other. There will surely be gossip the next morning when you are caught leaving his room, but for now, both of you are content with being in your own world together.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have never written an actual fic before but i hope you enjoyed this!  
> i have an idea for a sequel in mind where lu gets more of the tentacle action but i may or may not continue with this!  
> either way thank you for reading til the end!


End file.
